Cold War Fling
by Heroic Scone 118
Summary: After the Cold War Belarus and America fall in love. Of course Big Brother Russia doesn't approve of this but then again it's nice to have her not always on his back.
1. Chapter 1 2

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

A few years after the dreaded Cold War, between two enemies. Alfred and Ivan or America and Russia. The cold Russian snow ankle length, wind blowing harshly against their skin. During the war Alfred has always seen a platinum blonde girl wondering around the place or mostly at her brother's side. She looked about his age too. "A girl my age not having to fight wars. Lucky." Alfred whispered to himself. Yeah he was lonely and never got along with his family but he always felt he'll meet her again. Suddenly a knock at the door was heard. He rushed to the door, far too lazy to put a shirt on and opened it. "Natalia!" His eyes widen only to see his past enemies sister standing at his door. She look up from the ground where most of her focus was. "D-Da." "What are you doing here?" "I came to visit you," Natalia wrapped her arms around the American's waist. "I missed you and still remembered you." She looked up smiling and a little blush grows across his face. "Your brother must know you're here, right?" Alfred asked the blush grows into a worried look. "It's fine, plus I saw what you two were going through and I sort of… fell in love with you." She blushes a deep red and looks away. "Yeah I saw you doing some hardcore stalking." He giggles. Natalia glares at him, not looking amused. "It was a joke, okay, chill." Alfred finally backed up and brought their door talk to the kitchen. "Nice place you have here Alfred!" Natalia smiled as she wondered the house, skipping over to the couch and lies down. "Thanks, I do get pretty lonely," he looks away "you can stay if you want?" "Umm…" TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Yes! Oh yes I will!" Natalia said as she jumped in the unsuspecting American's arms. He held on to her and swung her around. "Great! I'll get your bed ready" "M-My bed…" She mumbled and looked down at her feet which were covered by cool grey colour stockings. "Did you say something, Nat?" Alfred looked up from laying some blankets on the pull out couch. "Nothing, nothing at all!" Natalia shook her head fast, blushing. "If you say so. Here it's all done! Try it out." Alfred lays down on the couch and motions for Natalia to lie beside him. She takes little skips towards him and lies down. "I love it," She smiled as she cuddled into Alfred. "It's all warm and cozy." "Good that should get you through the night." Alfred slipped out the bed leaving a sleeping Natalia all alone. "I can't believe she knocked out so fast." He giggled to himself and opened his room door. "All alone now!" He fall face first on the bed and cuddled with his blanket. Later that night Alfred was greeted by a waft of warm air in his face, hair tickling his face and a string touching his leg. A lacey string, that was. Lace? When was the last time he had encountered lace? Yeah his family visited, but none of them carried around lace. Well he wasn't sure of that. Alfred lived alone. Times he'd get himself wasted and cry about being lonely, he didn't have lace. But then it hit him. Natalia! Alfred's shimmering blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Only to see a slightly pale face inches away from his own face. He lifted up the blanket and found the lacy culprit almost wrapped around his leg. Long thin legs bare with only a lacy throw over on. Before he could react, he felt a tight grip around his arm. Alfred turned to the right to see purple cold eyes staring at him. "Please don't leave me Alfred." Natalia whined; her eyes slowly formed pools of water. Before a single tear could drip Alfred gave her a warm hug. It was like nothing she has felt before. All those years she spent chasing after her brother, she really found who she really needed. "A-Alfred…" Natalia stuttered, her platinum blond hair leaving strands around her face. "I love you." A sweet smile broadens across his face, his sky blue eyes lighting up. "I love you too Natalia." The platinum blond nuzzled her face into his chest, hiding a deep blush. The sandy blond gently lifted up her chin. Their eyes meeting. Filled with lust, love, passion and fear. Fear was the word to describe the look in Natalia's eyes. The more Alfred looked into her eyes, the more he saw that dreaded war. The blood clashes. The weapons thrown across the snow. The army. And they one thing that ripped him apart more was the girl who would always spy on him. Her eyes like blades. Sharp daggers, even. The navy blue dress that always trailed behind her. The violet eyes outlined with the snowflakes that surrounded her eyelashes. The quick glances they'd give each other. Those all came from the eyes of the rather beautiful women laying right beside him. His mind wondered farther but that didn't stop what he was about to do. He swept the strands of hair away and kissed her passionately. Her eyes were wide open, shocked. But she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly sucked her tongue. Natalia pulled out of the kiss, just before it even got good. "Alfred… I don't want to be an um… urm. Virgin!" she screeched. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked. Natalia crossed her arms and glared at him. "Big Brother did say you Americans are stupid." "I was joking! But you being a virgin and you want me to take that away?"


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natalia nodded slowly. "Yes…" Alfred slipped off his shirt and threw it beside him. "I guess this is it?" Alfred said as his slipped off his pants. Natalia grinned widely, seeing the American taking off his boxers. "Damn it!" "What is it!" Natalia asked alarmingly. "I got no protection…" "That's fine. Not like we are going to need any." She smirks and gets on her knees. "So takes it out. Unless you are shy~" "S-Shy! Why would I be shy? I guarantee you, I'm quite large" Alfred giggled while smiling down at Natalia. "If you say so!" Natalia smiled as she stroked his member slowly, making quiet sounds while doing it. The American let out a small moan and continued looking down at her. Her warm lips kissed his head and she began to suck. Slowly and stroked him, moving a little deeper. "Oh my~" The Belarusian hissed as she smirked at his member. He tingled at her touch and moved her hair out of the way. She sucked harder, keeping her hands on him and bobbing her head to a rhythm. Alfred reached down and pulled her up and kissed her. Natalia sucked his tongue and held him close to her. The sandy blond bit down on her tongue playfully and slowly pulled off her lacy throw over, exposing nothing but her bare chest. Moving her close to the edge of his bed, Alfred started to burry his head in her chest and make little circles with his tongue. "Mmm~" Natalia let out short but meaningful moans throughout every lick. He unburied his face out of her chest and rubbed his member and gently poked it against one of her holes. "Which one, Nat?" "Surprise me." He gave her one last poke and slowly entered her anal hole. She let out a mildly loud scream before he was fully in. Slowly thrusting into her, getting used to her hole. "Yawn! Boring!" Natalia smirked. "Fine but if I hurt you it will be your fault." He pounded faster in her, leaving her in sweats and moans of joy. She looked up filled with lust and smirked. "I love you, Alfred~" "I love you too, Natalia…" At a sudden there was a knock at the door and following it was light little taps. Alfred yanked a shirt off the closet rack and pulled some pants on. "I'll be back, okay?" Natalia winked and gave him a slight nod.

~~~ TO BE CONTINUED~~~


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alfred slowly opened the door thinking it was one of his family members, but he has wrong. Russian wrong…. "Where is she?" Ivan yelled as soon as the door opened. "Where is who?" Alfred faked a dumb act, but with Ivan around it wasn't at his best. "Natalia, dumbass!" "She must be at your place because I haven't seen her." "You're lying…" Ivan quickly raised his nose and took a few sniffs. "Something smells sweaty…" The American quickly ran in front of the curious Russian. "You're crazy! I don't smell a thing!" A nervous giggle slipped out of his mouth. "Hmmm… Those burgers must be clogging something other then your heart too, right Comrade?" "Don't call me that." "Whatever, _Comrade_, I just want to go in that room!" Ivan pointed over to Alfred's room and stared at the ground for a few minutes. "What the hell is that?" Alfred was confused. What was what? Nothing was wrong there. It was like that until he also took a look at the ground and saw… "Natalia's dress! You lying fuck! You lied right through your own fucking teeth!" Ivan did a quick paced walk towards Alfred's bedroom and knocked the door open with his pipe. There lied Natalia. No clothes. No idea what's happening and no virginity… "GET UP NOW!" Natalia was shaking when she heard that voice. "B-Brother…" "Don't 'brother' me right now. Get your dress and leave!" She scurried over and grabbed her dress, flashing it on her. "Now let's leave this whorehouse." Natalia slowly walked passed Alfred and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Alfred~" "I love you too, Natalia~" She quickly slipped her number in his robe and left behind her brother. And she was gone… just like that. But he still had her number. Maybe it's too soon to call her. Or not. He couldn't decide.


End file.
